1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for unwinding lengths of flexible material, and particularly to such method and apparatus for unwinding lengths of flexible material such as wire, rayon filaments, glass filament, yarn, thread, rope, ribbon, tape, slip plastic, sheeting cable and the like from tops, spools and mandrels with the unwinding proceeding from the outermost winds to the innermost winds.
2. Prior Art
A great number of different apparatus and methods have been utilized to unwind flexible material from a spindle or a mandrel; however, such apparatus and methods have involved complex machinery and are incapable of being adapted to provide a twistless payoff from a non-rotating package. Such apparatus and methods require that the winding be completely rotated and/or that a traverse be provided for the payoff of the wound material, which unnecessarily increases the cost and complexity of the unwinding equipment.